the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble
Of course, naturally, it would be him that had to go home alone. For a majority of the night, Elias had been spending his time enjoying what was a general consensus of perhaps too much alcohol in some dingy alleyway bar. He was as elegant as barflies could have been, considering; but even though he was alone, that didn't mean there wasn't a party. In fact, the current location was as rowdy as these things come in. God, someone could get smacked right upside the head with a chair if they didn't watch their back close enough! Eventually, though and as all these things do, the ruckus began to die down, and the man embarked on his journey through the streets of Bethnal Green to half-stagger home, to the Society. Slummy streets were slowly beginning to become more dignified buildings as he walked, but Elias had too little of his wits to take notice. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice was heading out' to begin to prep her next experiment. On her way down the path she sees a oddly familiar drunken man traveling in the opposite direction. As she nears the man she recognizes his face under the gas lamp's light and hails to him .* Elias! Decipherer: Said man didn't immediately identify that someone had called for him, but as the gears slowly start to turn in his drunken head, he spins on a heel to face her with an unfamiliarly warm grin. "Hey!" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Something about Elias is nerving...Is that a smile?' Alice didn't know he could do that. It was a bit disconcerting.* Elias? Decipherer: Elias places an arm against a lamp to support himself, his grin still fixed onto his face; his eyes are half-lidded, almost glassy. "Yes?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She eyes him worriedly.* Are you...feeling alright?' Decipherer: He giggles - yes, giggles - and shifts his position, rolling his eyes. "M hm." Hyde without a Jekyll:' You don't seem alright...maybe I should take you to Hen' for a check up or something? *She slowly approaches him as though he's a dangerous animal ready to pounce.* Decipherer: Elias snorts at this, straightening up as much as possible. "Ahah, hah, no. I'm fine, I'm just..." He gestures to himself, some part of him thinking that this somehow translates to 'I'm drunk.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She watches Elias gesture to himself. Alice is now even' more confused.* You're what? Decipherer: He clears his throat and shrugs, heaving out a sigh. "Drunk. Really, really drunk." Hyde without a Jekyll:' Oh. *She relaxes and her expression changes of one to' disappointment.* Decipherer: "... What?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' Honestly, I thought something was seriously wrong...you' were smiling. Decipherer: Elias' smile vanishes. "... Oh." Hyde without a Jekyll:' That's better. *She nods, approving the' less...frightening...facial expression.* If you don't mind me asking, why are you frolicking about drunk as a ship's cat? Decipherer: He giggles and rolls his eyes, still partially leaning himself on the lamppost. "Is that aaany of your business?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She flinches a bit at the giggling but she's slowing' getting used to this ''Elias.* If you get mugged or bring some sort of trouble to the society it is... '''Decipherer:' He frowns, his arms crossing in a childish manner. "You... You've got a tendency to think I'm always tryin'ta bring trouble!" Hyde without a Jekyll:' That's very true...*she nods remembering her first' encounter with Elias.* Decipherer: "Well, I'm not! I'm jus' trying to get ho- to the Society's all." Hyde without a Jekyll:' Sure. That's what they ''all say. *She''' remarks sarcastically and approaches him to help the poor drunk get back to the Society.* Decipherer: He steps back from her with a deep scowl. "I -- I'll find m'own way back, then!" Hyde without a Jekyll:' Well fine then Mr. Goody-two-shoes! If your so innocent' then you won't mind telling me what you were up to tonight! Decipherer: His voice raises, though the slur in his voice makes the whole of it sound rather goofy. "I was at a bar! I was getting drunk! Is -- is that a problem?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' Well...most people just don't go, ''alone, to a''' bar; get drunk; and then walk back home in the dark, alone unless something was bothering them. *She raises an eyebrow.* Decipherer: Elias gestures to himself wildly. "I'm not most people! I'm fine! Absolutely, positively fine!" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She sighs and looks at him un-reassured.*' Decipherer: He frowns, his eyebrows knitting together. "What?" Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.* If your' so "absolutely, positively fine" then you can make it back to the Society on your own. I'm going to go finish running my errands. Decipherer: He huffs softly, walking past her. "Fine! I do-- I don't need your help!" Hyde without a Jekyll:' Good! And keep your trouble out of the Society! *If only' Alice could follow her own advice. She began to walk down the street in the opposite direction. * Decipherer: Elias scowls and staggers off into the night. Obtained From Drinking Buddies Category:Side Story Category:Character Side Stories Category:Tales from the ER